1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal providing a behavior guide of a user related to an object and a control method thereof.
2. Background
As functions are diversified, terminals such as a personal computer, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, or the like, are implemented as multimedia players having various functions such as capturing images and video, playing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcast, and the like.
Terminals may be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether users may directly carry it around.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase functionality of terminals. The efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in structural components that form the mobile terminal.
Recently, various terminals, including mobile terminals, supporting complex and various functions, tend to link a plurality of applications to use execution results.